Enforcer
guarantees you will keep enemies at a safe range. Make sure to use against walls to prevent enemies from flanking you. | Image = Enforcer.png | ImageCaption = ..and so he left, mutated beyond recognition. | unlockchar = Global | UnlockDesc = The Enforcer is unlocked by killing the Magma Worm, Wandering Vagrant, and Colossus. | PrimaryClass = Tank | SecondaryClass = CQB | ReleaseDate = | BaseHP = 119 | HealthPerLevel = 34 | ArmorPerLevel = 2 | MoveSpeed = 1.3 | AttackSpeed = 69.23 (80 with active) | BaseDamage = 12 | DamagePerLevel = 3 | BaseRegen = 1.2 | RegenPerLevel = 0.12 }} Abilities Tactics Surviving as Enforcer is difficult due to his low mobility. Having such an unforgiving skillset, player tend to need items that give them a second chance. Items like , , and will provide high utility evading or delaying enemies. His healing items should be , , and . Essential items for surviving brawls with enemies are the and . The Enforcer's main means of dealing damage is through Riot Shotgun. While the attack is slow, it is also a ranged attack that can strike several enemies at once. This makes items that trigger on strike quite effective in the Enforcer's arsenal. Increasing the enforcer's rate of fire via is also quite effective. Somewhat appropriately, the is one of the Enforcer's best items; the ability to slow down enemies using the shotgun is crucial for crowd control. It should be noted that the Enforcers Riot Shotgun has more impact than the Commando's Double Tap. The Riot Shotgun being able to knock back a greater variety of enemies when compared to Double Tap. For example; Riot Shotgun can knock away the colored Lemurians and the Wisps whereas Double Tap cannot. Although upgraded ( ) fears most enemies, it does not fear Jellyfish, or Archer Bugs. However, it will still fear Evolved Lemurians. Be Careful. Positioning for is crucial to success. Being the most stationary character, items that are most effective on the Enforcer are ones that help them take out large hordes of enemies at a time. The , , , and other "damage on-kill" items will help them build momentum and make short work of the waves. will knock enemies, regardless of their orientation, towards the direction the Enforcer is facing. The hitbox for also extends slightly behind the Enforcer as well; however, hitting an enemy at the edge of 's range, if they are behind the Enforcer, will send them backward. Protect and Serve can kill an Enforcer just as easily as it could save their life. It is important to stagger and abilities if he gets into a bind. Rock Golems and Sand Crabs can hit an enforcer if they are close or on top of them, even if they have their shield raised. Mushrums are a particularly lethal enemy for the Enforcer: They have a damage over time, area of effect attack, that hits through Protect and Serve. Staying in the attack's effect can kill the enforcer in a matter of seconds. Evasive maneuvers must be taken against this attack. Similarly, the player should keep an eye out for elite enemies. Those that are electrically charged or leave fire tracks (including Elder Lemurian's flame blast) will hit through Protect and Serve. As for elites that fire rockets (or nematocysts from Wandering Vagrant), these have a tendency to fly around and strike the enforcer in its vulnerable back. Backing up as the projectile fires will typically cause it to impact the shield because their targeting lock-on occurs at the start of flight. The Spite artifact's explosions can also be very dangerous without enough move speed modifiers to make sure none detonate behind the Enforcer. (untested) Providence's ground shockwave and delayed explosion should be blocked if they impact the shield. Cremator's projectiles will be blocked if they are in-flight and hit from the front. The impact explosion will damage if the white indicator is behind the Enforcer. History es:Enforcer Category:Risk of Rain Characters